


Shower With Love

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [23]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fourth of July, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: “I’m pregnant.”





	Shower With Love

July 4, 2016

Yawning as she sat out on her parents deck that night watching as the kids ran around the yard in anticipation of the fireworks that were to come Avery closed her eyes. Feeling tired after an already busy day which had been full of stuff.

Stuff which included taking Hunter swimming in the lake not far from the cabins as well as helping Jessica and Zoe fix dinner once she had got back from that and somehow in the hustle and bustle of everything she had lost her husband who was around here somewhere.

Knowing that once she did find him again she'd have to tell him her news finally. That she was pregnant again. Hoping that he took it well since it was the first pregnancy after her miscarriage as well as since he had lost his brother.

Avery sort of wishing that Merle was here but then again if Merle were still alive she wouldn't have lost their last baby. Daryl wouldn't have gotten upset and made a mistake. She'd still be pregnant with a baby she had lost in March instead of newly pregnant with a baby she had conceived just last month.

"There you are," a familiar voice spoke and Avery opened her eyes a smile playing on her lips as she saw her husband sit down in the chair next to her. Almost like her thoughts of him had telepathically conjured him to her. "Was beginning to think you had ran back to our cabin to avoid everyone."

Laughing Avery absentmindedly rested a hand on her still flat stomach as she shook her head. "My family isn't bad enough yet that even I have to hide from them," she said but even she knew sometimes they could be.

Sometimes she would have loved nothing more than to not have to attend family events.

"Please your family can be a tad bit draining," Daryl teased which caused Avery to reach out with the hand not resting on her stomach and swat at him.

"You know our children are a part of this family too and one day they will probably take after the tad bit draining side," Avery told him not even stopping herself as she spoke in plural.

Only realizing after when she watched as Daryl paused and looked at her. His eyebrow raising as he did so.

"Children?" Daryl mused as his voice went lower. "D...does this mean you want to try again for a baby?" he asked her and Avery hated that his face was unreadable.

That he had put up a guard to keep his emotions in check as he broached this subject with her. It made it harder for her to say what she knew she should just tell him right now.

"We don't really have to try again," Avery sighed before taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant again already," she told him feeling like the weight of a thousand bricks were resting on her shoulders now that she had told him what she had just found out yesterday morning.

"You're...." Daryl started but stopped as if he was tongue tied. "Already?" he questioned finally as if everything had finally hit him.

Avery nodded her head still feeling like she was weighed down by bricks. "I found out yesterday morning. It's why I didn't' drink at the bar last night," she explained as she looked away from him. "Obviously it happened pretty fast last month after we started having sex again."

Daryl fell silent after Avery spoke. Avery hating his silence and the fact that again he looked unreadable to her. That she truly couldn't tell if he was happy about this or not.

Of course she wanted him to be happy but she also knew the reasons why he may not have been. Like if he was still blaming himself for her miscarriage months ago.

"Please say something," Avery prompted after Daryl stayed silent and unreadable. "Please."

Daryl let out a sigh as he looked away from Avery, "I think I'm too stunned to say much," he told her as he looked back at her. "Wasn't really expecting to hear that you were pregnant."

"Well I am," Avery spoke softly with a sad smile. "I am pregnant again and I'm terrified that you don't want this baby. Especially after the miscarriage and how hard that was to get over."

"Avery," Daryl muttered out as he reached out for her hand and Avery moved her hand letting him take it. Surprised at how firm his grip was. "I want this baby. Might be surprised by it but I want it just like I wanted the one we lost, I mean it was my decision to try for another baby and I want it. I just never expected it would happen this fast after we started having sex again."

"Lucy says it's common after miscarriages that women get pregnant fast," Avery shrugged as she squeezed his hand. "I was with Jesus, Lucy and Kate when I found out," she revealed as her smile grew also no longer feeling sad.

"So they all knew before me?" Daryl questioned sounding offended but she knew from the new look on his face he wasn't.

Not with the way his eyes were lighting up.

Avery nodded her head at his question. "They all knew before you," she told him honestly. "If it helps Zac may not know yet."

Daryl shook his head briefly before locking eyes with Avery. "If Jesus knows then Zac knows. You honestly think he'd keep a secret from Zac?"

"No but he could surprise us," Avery offered as she let go of Daryl's hand. Feeling a bit better now. Pleased that Daryl had taken the pregnancy news well and wasn't angry.

That he wanted the baby even if it was surprise.

"That will be the day pigs fly," Daryl muttered under his breath though before he could say anything else Hunter came bounding up the stairs.

A grin on his face when he saw his parents who he ran over too with his arms outstretched and the moment he was close enough to her Avery scooped up her son. Kissing his cheek a few times which made him giggle loudly.

Avery knowing in that instant she really couldn't wait until she had the next baby. Had two children to shower with love but for now she was content.

Content and happy and hoping nothing ruined it.


End file.
